What Makes a good villain?
Introduction An age old question when it comes writing and character creation. After all the villain is some what at times what defines the hero and is the opposing force in the story. They are often overlooked as nothing more than a bad guy to be beaten without question to their motives and goals. Most I've seen created by people are very simply straight forward wanting to destroy all and take all the power they can. A good villain is perhaps one of the hardest things to achieve in story writing and especially if your creating it with it tied to an official character of any form of fiction. For example an Eggman creation...Lazy very lazy or a characters evil brother or alternative universe version in their own home world. I'll be adding to this and hopefully form a good guide to helping you form the right villain to oppose your hero or perhaps make you take a second look at your already create villain and rethink your motives and ideas. In the mean time feel free to send a link or some pics in the comments and tell me about your ideas of a good villain and if you wish request a character review. Don't reinvent the wheel OK Guys a subject that has caught a hold that I have noticed as of late is people having their characters labelled as one thing but their actions do completely the opposite. Too many people want to have a Demon become a hero or a madman man suddenly become sane when it goes against all logic to do so. Your villain is there for the purpose of being the opposing flip side to the hero. Why would you have it that your demon character suddenly takes an interest in being good? To avoid this you must add context to a characters actions and should they not meet with the villains end goals then you should rethink this through as your going down a bad path there. Anything you write should go through this simple test question. "Does this make believable sense?" There is exceptions that can be made. Example Villain A wants to rule the world but villain B wants to destroy it and has more power to do so there for Villain A Swallows his pride and teams up with the hero temporarily to defeat the World destroying villain so that one day further down the line he will be able to resume his goals. NOW YOU FACE ME! (Combat) Probably a section most important to a lot of peeps is the skills and powers section of a character and especially the villain. Now too many times again I see people getting the "Final Boss" Syndrome on their villain where nothing can keep him down and even at times people make them practically not even flinch at an attack. Villains are to be powerful yes and a force to be reckoned with but it doesn't require every character to hit the DBZ power up button to be effective and hell some villains won't even need to fight due to overwhelming use of resources or Items for the plot doing the work for them. Even then people just seem to think a villain should just be a power house when some of the best villains in fiction have done better and with less effort for simply being intelligent or pulling of a good plan. Never underestimate what actions can be done to achieve a goal besides the worlds strongest punch or the most powerful superpower. But guys am not gonna post a whole lot on this as I have already done a guide on character combat skills and building a year or so ago after reviewing it I am happy to just link it to you guys. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:126459